In an engine control unit in the related art, a structure including an immobilizer unit for permitting engine start by collating an ID code (identification code for collation) registered to an ignition key and an ID code which is registered to the vehicle body in advance, and an electronic gasoline injection (EGI) unit for controlling engine start based on signals from the immobilizer unit, and the EGI unit and the engine are connected with a coupling connector is disclosed by JP-A-8-169303.
In a vehicle body having an engine control unit disclosed in JP-A-8-169303 (for example, a two-wheeler), there is a case in which car wash is performed in a state in which a battery and an EGI unit is disconnected. However, when the battery and the EGI unit are connected and the engine was started after car wash, current leakage may occur in an ignition system or the like due to attachment of water drops since there is no specific measure taken in the EGI unit described above. Therefore, when the engine is started, such unfavorable state that the ignition system of the engine is not supplied with sufficient current and thus is not activated may result. Therefore, provision of an engine control unit that can cope with the after-car-wash problem is needed.
In view of such problems described above, it is an object of the invention to provide an engine control unit which can solve the problem of current leakage from the ignition system or the like due to attachment of water drops and the like when vehicles such as a motorcycle or an automotive vehicle is washed.